


Fading Recollection

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never ventured into those woods. It was a taboo that the townsfolk had started and he sought to break it. Maybe he'd wish he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Vaniku Day!
> 
> ; v ; It's been rewrote two times and the ending redone at least six times. Annnnd I'm late for Vaniku Day...at least only by a day. This was supposed to be double its size. Time constraints. So, it's full of flaws, but I love it anyway~ XD I just needed a break from lovey-dovey nonsense.

Tiny rays of moonlight managed to break through the canopy of the forest, to which the young man walked under every few feet. The light that touched him only lasted for a second until he was cloaked back in darkness. The silence of the forest met with the crunching of dead leaves under his black boots as he walked. At the peak of fall, the woods were littered with the debris from the trees. He was comfortable as he moved - not caring where he ended up. A long sleeved shirt ran down his arms, the black material just as dark as the night. It was ripped in several places along the arms and had a high collar, held together by silver buckles going down the middle. His pants clung to his legs like a second skin, yet kept him warm from the chilly breeze that would cut through the trees. A sword, holstered to his waist by a leather belt, slapped against his legs as he went.

Piercing golden eyes looked only forward as he strode through the dying vegetation around him. His hands, shoved into his pockets, curl against the material as a chill ran down his spine. He didn’t turn around nor did he stop moving - no he continued forward. The young man feared nothing and was proud to admit that. He was the strongest warrior of his town, even if they had trouble getting him to do his job. It meant little to him after the last war, having just turned eighteen when he had first been thrust onto the battlefield. Now he knew only blood and death. And no one could get him to learn otherwise.

Footsteps sounded behind him - that distinctive crunch of dead leaves and twigs. His hand fell upon his sword’s handle, gripping it tight as he spun around. The weapon was unsheathed as he sliced it through the air and held it steady towards what he expected to be his enemy.

Yet his eyes fell upon absolutely nothing - no one was around him.

“Are you looking for me?” came the whisper behind his ear.

His teeth clenched together as he spun back around to confront thin air. Ebony hair fell into his eyes, the spikes of his hair swaying every which way with his erratic movements. Still he showed no fear despite the way his heart thumped loudly in his ears. Slowly he lowered his weapon as no creature came forward, about to put it away.

That is until the whisper taunted him over his shoulder, “Giving up already?”

Unable to resist his instincts he turned once more, glaring into the darkness. “Why don’t you fight me like a man!?”

A deep chuckle tore the silence of the forests, much louder than the previous whispers. “Cute… I guess you’ll just have to come and find me then… Vanitas.”

“Hey, how do you know my name?” The man demanded, glancing around in every direction for he couldn’t tell where that last comment had come from. As he spun around in a complete circle had finally stopped, growling low. He wouldn’t let this fool run him around him a second longer. But no answer came as he heard something rustling to his left. Vanitas moved to look only to see no trees where there had been plenty earlier.

The expanse of forest before him is mostly gone, replaced by a large building of at least three floors. The structure appears to be made of stone and is covered in vines that crawl up the sides. Curtains shrouded the windows and no lights seemed to be on inside. Nothing about it screamed safety, but rather that it was a trap. Still, Vanitas moved forward slowly and approached the large double doors. Just as he got close enough they slowly creaked inwards, opening up for him to walk inside. He wasn’t able to get very far inside when suddenly the doors slammed shut behind him.

“Sorry, did that scare you?”

Vanitas glared into the pitch black darkness - refusing to even answer such a ludicrous question. He was a warrior that had taken countless lives and one many battles, he didn’t fear anything. “Where are you, you coward?”

Another laugh rung in his ears as candles along the back wall of the room flickered to life. The trick continued - candles along the wall of the hallway to the right lighting up as well. “Well… are you coming?”

The young warrior swallowed hard and took a deep breath through his nose, slowly striding forward. He kept his eyes on the candles and his instincts as sharp as razors. He rushed to let this trickster catch him off guard once more. His footfalls were light but still the sounds echoed around him. The sound of a candle being snuffed out stood out from amongst his own noises as he passed the third set of candles on the wall. Vanitas glanced over his shoulder, seeing just what he suspected; the candles behind him were no longer lit. Looking forward again he did his best at resisting the urge to look over his shoulder.

Stale and musty - the only words he could think of that described the air about that place. Even still there was a sense of distress that set his nerves on end. He was like a cat that wandered into the wrong alley - he was out of his territory. But he could do nothing but continue forward, his feet taking him straight down to the end of the hallway. Just as he got close the door at the end swung open, banging against the inside wall. It almost made him jump…

_Almost_ …

His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword as he strode into the room, prepared to attack the first thing that moved. Once again, as he got inside of the room the door slammed shut - a shuddering sound that reverberated in his body. The feeling in that room was drastically different from the rest of the abandoned residence. It was full of sorrow and regret - something that made his chest ache and a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

Holding up his attitude to stifle the fear forming in his belly, he smirked into the darkness of the room. “I’m here, so show yourself.”

Suddenly the candles around the room sparked and the wicks flamed brightly, the yellow-orange glow piercing through the shadows. Vanitas had lost his breath as he stared straight ahead. A young man stood in front of the curtained window. All he saw was his back but it was enough to chill him to the bone. The man’s skin was as white as the sheets on his bed at home and his short hair the color of the moon. The shadows of the room, however, made those lunar trees almost appear blue.

The man turned around and Vanitas realized he hadn’t taken a breath, for he couldn’t lose it again. A black vest with silver buttons rested on the man’s shoulders and a pair of tan pants that met brown boots. The only thing that was amiss was the bandages wrapped around his left wrist. The man’s abnormally bright aquamarine eyes stared at Vanitas as he smirked. “I’m surprised you didn’t run away with your tail between your legs.”

Vanitas grabbed at his sword, unsheathing it and pointing it at him, “Who are you and what do you want?”

The man’s mouth drops into a thin line and his eyes seemed to lose the luster that had been in them. “I need your help.”  
  
“Why in the hell would I help you? I’m not an errand boy.”

“You won’t be leaving until you agree.”

“And you think I can’t take you and down make a run for it?” Vanitas scoffed, “Want to test that?”

The young man sighed as he walked past Vanitas, said man turning to keep the sword pointed at him. He duly noted that the candles’ brightness fluctuated depending on how close he seemed to be - something he associated with him walking by them. “Would it help if I said you’d be rewarded?”

Vanitas perked up at the thought. A little extra coin never hurt after all. “Depends, what do you need done?”

“I want you to locate someone for me and-”

“Kill them? Which I can do in a number of ways; beheading, chunks, strangulation, drowning. You name it, I can do it.”

A hollow chuckle fell from the man’s lips as he turned around, stopping beside the door. “-and find out if he’s okay.”

Vanitas only managed to stare. He had never done a mission that… seemed so ridiculously easy. Which meant he’d charge this guy as much as he could. “Fine, one thousand Munny and I’ll help.”

“I’ll explain as we head back to the town.”

As Vanitas was sheathing his sword the door opened and the man walked out - not so much as waiting for Vanitas to catch up. The second he ran to hurry to walk behind him, Vanitas raised an eyebrow at him whether he could see it or not. “So dear client, what do I call you?”

“My name is Riku. You are looking for someone named Sora. He was the friend of the boy that lived here.”

Vanitas said little, merely followed him as he was led through the forest. The walk, rather a light jog, seemed much shorter on his way back. Nonetheless he reminded himself he was getting paid - it didn’t matter what was happening or why.

Riku stopped, “Once you have the information, return here and I’ll be waiting.”

“Now that’s just stupid. I’m not walking all the way back here, you’re coming with me.” He said as he came to a halt. Vanitas stood at the edge of the forest, the lights from the houses in the distance warm and welcoming. “What are you, scared of the light?”

“I can’t leave the forest.”

A sharp laugh ripped straight through Riku, catching him off guard even further as Vanitas grabbed forcibly at his wrist. “Oh no, I’m getting this over with. If you’re with me then we can finish this, now come on.” He yanked at Riku, tugging him forward. For a moment it seemed like Riku was pulling back, to justify not leaving the forest, but then suddenly he propelled forward - almost smacking right into Vanitas. The dark haired male cut his eyes at him, “See? You’re just a lazy bum.”

Riku didn’t say a word in response, his slightly widened eyes was the only thing that he mustered. Not that Vanitas bothered with him further, he merely dragged him towards the townspeople that lingered out in the night air. Releasing Riku the second he got to the center of town, Vanitas scanned the area before moving straight for a young woman standing outside of a nearby home.

She was dressed simply; a light blue dress with ruffles for the hem and a cloth of white tied around her waist, draping over the sides of her dress. Her blue hair was cut short and framed her face with a white ribbon holding back the longer tresses. Eyes, the same color as her hair, slowly directed at Vanitas’ approaching form. Giving him a friendly smile, she brushed her hands over her dress before she picked up a pitcher of water off of a crate by the door. “Hello, Vanitas.”

“Aqua, what do you know about a mansion in the woods?”

A gentle sigh left her lips, “What kind of trouble are you getting into now? Sometimes I think you’re worse than Ventus.”

“Dammit woman I don’t have time, just tell me!”

Huffing from his demand, Vanitas stared at her with an urgency that she couldn’t deny. She took a deep breath, “Thirty years ago, the founding family of this town lived there. There used to be a well ridden path straight to their doorstep.”

“And?”

“Someone went to them and asked for their help - he was looking for someone. It turned out to be the only son’s best friend. The story goes that since the fellow seemed suspicious, they kept him outside and the son brought the friend to the house - who said he’d never seen him before. They suspected him of ill will and sent him on his way.”

Aqua held up a finger before Vanitas could demand a continuation.

“The fellow came back to the mansion the following night with a sword. The sheriff at the time speculated that he had followed the friend of the son there and sought revenge for being lied to - as well as his original intent. From the report the friend gave, he charged into the son’s room where they were and tried to attack them, begging the friend to leave with him.

The son wasn’t going to let that happen and defended his friend. As the man charged him he threw his hand up and his arm was sliced, and then stabbed in the stomach. The friend took up one of the candle holders in the room and fought him off, eventually killing him. The son never woke up and then died three days later.”

Vanitas stared at her, the rush of information throwing his warrior’s mind for a loop. But he knew one thing, “Which means the friend is still alive.”

“What are you planning Vanitas?”

“It has nothing to do with you. Just tell me where to find him.”

“Vanitas…” her tone was a warning, daring him to push the matter. Aqua kept her eyes locked with his as her arm swept out, gesturing towards the town. “If you’re planning something that puts everyone in danger-”

“Relax woman, I’m just helping a friend.” He pointed towards Riku to which he earned a rather questioning look from her. “So then he still lives in town?”

“No, after everything that happened he left. But from what I heard, he moved to Radiant Gardens and got married.”

Riku reached out, touching Vanitas’ arm. “That’s enough… that’s all I need to know.” He turned around, walking back towards the forest.

Vanitas hesitated, completely and utterly confused, before giving out a low growl as he spun around. He hurried off after Riku, not bothering to question how he got to the edge of town so fast. Aqua, as he had left her behind, readjusted her grip on the pitcher and shook her head. “That man…what a troublemaker.” She sighed as she turned to head inside, “I wonder if he’ll be okay.”

The young warrior wasn’t able to catch up to Riku until they were standing before the mansion. He huffed and panted from the full fledge run through the woods as he strode right behind Riku. “What the hell has gotten into you? I didn’t do what you said and you’re okay with that!?” Not to mention he’d never understand why he couldn’t seem to catch up to him. Vanitas was flustered and angry - and all Riku did was go straight inside. He growled, infuriated at being ignored, as he stomped after Riku. The doors hung open behind him as he walked in and down the hall at the end of the room, following Riku as the darkness was finally split by one set of candles in the room he had met him in.

However, once in there the door did indeed slam shut behind him. Vanitas unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Riku with all the intent to kill. “Fine whatever, give me my payment and I’m out of here.”

A hollow, cold chuckle fell from Riku’s lips and it sent shivers from Vanitas head to his toes. “Payment?” Riku finally spun around to face him - but he didn’t look like he had before. The bandages on his arm were gone, replaced by a large cut that oozed blood. There was a rip in his vest where he had been stabbed, blood staining the material just as it had done to most of his pant legs. Yet none of it dripped to the floor and on second look Vanitas had to swallow...hard. “And how would you like me to pay? In ghost coins?”

“You’re….I… I touched you.”

“Because I allowed you to.”

“But Aqua saw you!”

Riku laughed again, a bitter sound that made Vanitas sick to his stomach. He remembered the look she gave him when he had pointed to Riku - she _hadn’t_ seen him. Riku must have seen the realization on Vanitas’ face for he moved forward, lifting a hand. His fingers grazed over the sword pointed at him - letting Vanitas watch as his hand slid through it unharmed. “Your reward is helping a stuck soul. That should be good enough for you.”

The raw fear was shaken from him like snow would be from his shoulders. Vanitas was no longer that frightened little boy that had seen a ghost. He was an angry man that lost his pay. One should never mess with a man’s earnings after all.

“You lying piece of shit!” His sword rose and fell, hacking and slashing at the ghost without mercy. He didn’t want to face the memories that had resurfaced in him; he just wanted to destroy this ghost to make himself feel better.

And Riku allowed him to continue until the sweat dripped from his chin and his fingers loosened on the hilt, dropping it to the ground with a rather large thud. His golden eyes were no longer filled with rage as he stumbled back, bumping up against the closed door and sliding down - his legs unable to support him. Heavy breaths slipped over his lips as his chest rose and fell, like lifting a lead weight and then dropping it to the ground.

He was cold suddenly, the chill piercing through him, as he fought to not blink. He knew the feelings that Riku must have been feeling, the only difference in their situations was that he had lived and his friend had died. Not that he would have called the other boy a friend - but the selfless sacrifice allowed him to live. A touch of something foreign, something freezing yet warm at the same time, meets his hand on the floor. Slowly he slid his eyes to the ground, realizing that he had blinked and Riku had moved.

The specter had retreated to the window, facing Vanitas so that he could see that the wounds were gone and he looked the same as he had before. His expression was completely serious, “”Your payment was a guide to what you should do next - what your new goal should be.”

Vanitas growled, “Then tell me what it is.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“It would defeat the purpose of learning.”

“Ahhh!” Vanitas threw himself to his feet and yanked his sword off the ground. He meandered back to the door, “Forget it, I’m leaving. If I’m not getting paid then I have no reason to be here.”

Just as Vanitas got close, Riku appear in front of him in the time that he blinked. “Not until you figure it out.” Vanitas took a step back and raised his sword, to which Riku only smirked. “You’re young and stupid - blindly following that King that took over once my family and I was out of the way.”

The words acted like an arrow that shot straight through Vanitas, his sword slowly lowering. Riku merely continued, dropping the hints like boulders from a castle’s walls. “I was blindsided. Sora was unable. Sometimes a dark heart has to be defeated by another dark heart - one that isn’t afraid to kill.” Riku disappeared before re-appearing beside him. His hand reached out and passed through Vanitas’, “Ah… I see you’re learning.”

Vanitas stared down at the ground as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. Riku watched as the man’s golden eyes lifted and turned, locking their gazes. He had triggered the man’s darkness, infuriated that primal beast that would set loose hell upon the land. Yet even still, Vanitas’ face shifted into a confused expression for the way Riku looked at him. “What’s with you?”

“You just remind me of him. Hm, I guess I should take my leave - I get to rest after all the fighting.”

As Riku calmly walked back to the window, Vanitas noticed just how transparent he was becoming. The only part of him couldn’t see through was his chest and head. “So you’ll just leave, like a coward?” Vanitas followed after him, only getting so close as Riku spun back around - his expression calm and peaceful. Something in Vanitas told him he had wanted to see his friend - more than anything. But that his soul was satisfied with something as inadequate as helping him. It confused and irritated him - the emotions that it brought being ones he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Maybe that was why Vanitas shot his free hand up and grabbed at Riku’s chin, forcing him to look down and let their lips meet.

It was forceful, rough, and something else that Vanitas would never be able to describe. The closest he could get was that it felt like kissing a cloud or better yet, air. Even so warmth spread across his mouth and as he pulled away he found that his fingers slide right through Riku. His arm resumed hanging by his side as he scoffed, turning to leave. “That should satisfy you”

Riku, hiding the surprise, raised an eyebrow as he became completely transparent. “What was that for?”

Vanitas sheathed his sword and waved a hand as he opened the door. “Consider it a thank you for the clues.” And he strode out the door, never once glancing back as he passed through the darkness. It was only when he had made a dozen feet away from the mansion that he looked over his shoulder, wondering if Riku had followed.

But all he saw were trees, darkness, and the ruins of a once elegant mansion were a young man had lived and died.


End file.
